Kiss Bye
by Seitsuyacchin
Summary: "Ayo, Naruto, kiss bye pada Sasuke," Kushina menatap anaknya. Kiss bye memang senang dilakukan anak-anak 'kan? A requested from Crimson-Nightfall! As usual, cikal bakal shounen-ai a la baby  Agak ragu buat masukkin ke genre romance-tapi nekat-.


**Tittle:** Kiss Bye

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Chibi!Namikaze Naruto x Chibi!Uchiha Sasuke

**Status: **Complete

**Length: **948 words,Oneshot

**Genre: **Romance a la baby, family

**Warning's:** A lil bit shounen-ai, alternate universe, chibi version, **Don't like? Don't Read!**

A requested from my beloved sister a.k.a **Crimson-Nightfall!**

Happy reading!

"Jaga sikapmu, ya, Sasuke, jangan jadi anak nakal." Mikoto meratakan bedak di wajah seorang bocah berusia lima tahun di depannya yang hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar nasehat ibunya. Bocah _chubby_ itu hanya menangkap maksud dari perkataan ibunya kalau dirinya harus jadi anak manis beberapa waktu ke depan. Tidak susah untuk Sasuke, ia juga bukan balita yang tergolong banyak gerak.

"Memangnya ada apa, Ibu?" tanya si anak _raven_. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya karena merasa agak risih dengan bedak yang dipakaikan ibunya tadi.

Sang ibu tersenyum menanggapi, "ada teman lama Ayah yang akan ke sini. Dia juga punya anak yang seumur dengan Sasuke." Mikoto menyisir rambut anaknya dengan pelan. Si anak kecil lucu itu hanya mengangguk. Yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah teman main baru, pasti menyenangkan.

Tak lama waktu berselang, bel rumah keluarga Uchiha Fugaku berdentang sekali, tanda bahwa ada yang datang. Mikoto menoleh ke arah balkon lantai dua rumahnya. "Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Ayo, Sasuke," Mikoto mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah anaknya, dan disambut baik oleh anak keduanya. Mikoto tersenyum ketika melihat anaknya tersenyum. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan hingga langkah kaki membawa mereka sampai di ruang tamu.

"Sasuke, kau tunggu di sini dulu, ya." Mikoto mendudukkan Sasuke di _sofa_ dan ia berjalan ke pintu rumah lalu membukanya. Raut wajahnya berseri melihat sahabat lamanya. "Kushina!" seru Mikoto sambil berjalan terburu ke arah pagar.

Kushina yang disambut dengan antusias begitu hanya tersenyum manis. Ia menggandeng anak pertamanya yang tampak tampan sekali. Persis suaminya, Namikaze Minato. Helai merah Kushina yang panjang dibiarkannya terurai, membuatnya tetap cantik walau umur sudah menginjak kepala tiga. "Mikoto," Kushina berujar pelan.

Mikoto membuka kunci pagarnya dan mempersilahkan keluarga inti Namikaze masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah sebelumnya memberikan pelukan rindu pada Kushina.

"Nah, Sasuke—" Mikoto memanggil anaknya ketika sudah berada dalam ruang tamu beserta tamunya, wanita bersurai kelam itu menatap anaknya yang sedang melihat ikan di akuarium yang ada di sudut ruang tamu rumahnya. "—berbaliklah ke sini."

Sasuke kecil yang mendengar titah ibunya, langsung berbalik dan melihat tiga orang asing di rumahnya. "Mereka sahabat Ayah?" Sasuke menatap ibunya.

Namikaze Minato tertawa mendengar pertanyaan anak sahabatnya itu. "Aku yang sahabat Fugaku. Mereka keluargaku." Minato menyengir. "Kau Sasu-_chan_ 'kan?"

Mikoto berdeham pelan mendengarnya, "dia laki-laki, Minato-_kun_."

Nampaknya Minato sedikit tersentak karena ucapan sahabat istrinya. "Waduh, maaf. Kukira perempuan." Ia menggaruk kepalanya. Kushina hanya mendelik pada suaminya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah bocah yang ada di antara dua orang dewasa itu. Seorang anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil menyengir.

Kushina yang melihat Sasuke datang mendekati anaknya hanya tersenyum. "Ini anak Bibi, Sasuke, namanya Namikaze Naruto."

Naruto menyengir menatap Sasuke. "_Hallo_, Sasuke!"

Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat cengiran itu. "_Hallo_, Naruto." Rasanya tak sabar ingin bermain dengan kawan barunya itu.

"Sekarang, Sasuke dan Naruto bermain di taman belakang, ya." Mikoto menghadapkan dua bocah itu pada sebuah tanah lapang berhias rumput hijau di belakang rumah, disambut anggukan dari dua bocah itu. Dan setelahnya, dua bocah berfisik kontras itu berlari bersamaan ke arah sana.

Mikoto mempersilahkan tamunya duduk dan meminta izin untuk memanggil suaminya yang masih berada di kamar. Dan setelah para pasangan suami-istri itu berkumpul, mereka berbincang dengan nyamannya. Melepas rindu karena telah beberapa tahun tak bertatap wajah.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, surya berganti rembulan, terang berganti gelap, siang berganti malam.

"Ah, sudah malam, ya?" Minato melirik jam yang ada di dinding ruang tamu.

Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan dari suami sahabatnya. "Tak terasa sekali, ya," ia tertawa kecil.

"Harus pulang ini," Kushina memasang raut tak rela ketika mengucapkannya. "Naruto harus sekolah besok."

Mikoto tersentak sedikit ketika mendengarnya. "Ah, iya. Sasuke juga harus sekolah." Mikoto mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapatkan anak pertamanya sedang berjalan ke dapur. "Itachi," panggilan itu membuat sang anak sulung menoleh menatap ibunya.

"Panggil Naruto dan Sasuke ke sini. Sudah malam." Itachi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia berjalan ke taman belakang. Membatalkan sejenak niatnya untuk mengambil minum di lemari pendingin.

Beberapa lama, akhirnya seorang remaja belasan tahun dan dua bocah datang ke ruang tamu. Minato dan Kushina berdiri melihatya, mereka bersiap pulang. "Ayo, Naruto. Nanti kita ke sini lagi." Si _blonde_ cilik itu pun mengangguk dan berlari kecil ke arah ibunya. Dua keluarga itu berjalan dan berhenti sejenak di pagar.

"Nah, sampai jumpa lagi, ya, Mikoto," Kushina memeluk sahabatnya dan dibalas pula oleh Mikoto.

"Aku pulang dulu, kawan." Minato meninju pelan bahu karibnya. "Kapan-kapan kaulah yang bermain ke rumahku."

Fugaku hanya tersenyum samar dan mengangguk.

Dan Itachi hanya tersenyum ketika Kushina dan Minato tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya.

Dua bocah lainnya hanya berpandangan dan kemudian satu di antara mereka menyengir. "Nanti aku pasti ke sini lagi, Sasuke!" Naruto menggandeng tangan ibunya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Ayo, Naruto, _kiss bye_ pada Sasuke," Kushina menatap anaknya. _Kiss bye _memang senang dilakukan anak-anak 'kan? Mencium telapak tangannya dan seolah memberikannya pada sang objek.

_Hah, bocah sekali_, batin Itachi bersuara ketika mendengarnya.

Naruto mengangguk, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan—

_Chuu~_

—Itachi tersedak sari jeruk yang sedang diminumnya—ia telah mengambil minum sebelumnya— dan menatap horor pada dua bocah itu.

Naruto tidak mendaratkan bibirnya di telapak tangan layaknya bocah biasa, namun mendaratkannya ke pipi _chubby_ adiknya_. Oh. My. God_. Pertanda apa ini?

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Sasuke!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan ikut berjalan menyusul orangtuanya.

Itachi akhirnya hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, apalagi ketika melihat adiknya yang nampak tenang-tenang saja pasca penciuman pipi itu.

"Sasuke, mengapa wajahmu tak memerah?" Itachi melirik adiknya.

Sasuke mendongak menatap sang kakak, "memangnya harus memerah, ya?"

Itachi berdeham pelan, "kebanyakan orang, sih, begitu. Apalagi itu 'kan ciuman pertamamu." Remaja berkilau oniks berujar.

Mikoto tertawa mendengar kata-kata anaknya, "percuma, Itachi, kau pikir berapa umur Sasuke hingga ia bisa mengerti ucapanmu, huh?"

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan cuek ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang memasang raut bingung dan tampak berpikir keras mencerna maksud kakaknya.

**END**

-_- Ini apaan, sih? Kok gak jelas begini ya? -_-

Ini buat Kak Sou~ karena sepertinya waktu itu dirinya pernah minta NS friendship. Tapi maaf ya, Kak Sou, ini malah ke family, TAT tadinya ak mau pake alur ini. Tadinya ada satu alur lagi, tapi karena lama gak ditulis, jadinya lupa, TAAAAAT

Nah, kak, sudah kukabulkan request-mu—walau tak sesuai permintaan—, now UPDATE UNUSUAL ROUTINE! *kejar-kejar kak Sou*

So, segala macam appresiasi diterima~


End file.
